


朝夕

by xiexienixihuanwo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, 现代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo
Summary: 我们在时代里与自己蜷缩取暖
Relationships: 沈平生&林泠
Kudos: 1





	1. 今夕何夕

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇漫长的工作。从小写到大。文字风格可能稍微有些不统一。

今夕何夕，见此邂逅。

我叫沈平生。

第一次来北方的城市，没有看天气预报的习惯。

列车缓缓停止律动，到站的广播透过浑浊的空气扩散开来。人群陆续起身，堵塞着行李的过道，跌跌撞撞。人在充斥着烟味的地毯和孩子的哭闹中挤下列车。

下雪了。

飘忽的雪随人流拥向出口。站内的播报，人群的喧哗。

大包小包红红粉粉的行李和她扎在围脖里凌乱的粟发。

她在人群里逆流而行。

行李与道路磕磕绊绊。周围人声低微的咒骂。我的喉咙有些发紧，我却没有手能抽出一支圣罗兰。

她红冻的指头揉了揉鼻子上的雪。

她看了我。

正如我看着她。  
\---------------------------------

春运的人流拥挤不堪。

我叫林泠。

我是本地人，不打算去外地。

送回家的朋友，陪她提着重重的行李，内衣外物带给爸妈的小玩意儿。东一点西一点。零零散散。听她一路喋喋不休不休喋喋的话。

最后淹没在人山人海里。

今年又下雪了。

红铁皮的火车在这样的冬天，锈都能给冻掉。大敞口的火车站使命儿的往里灌雪，冷得姑奶奶打了个寒颤。下车的人带来了蓬勃的热气。

那人特别显眼。不仅是个混血儿，大冬天里穿个短袖，一身白。

白白白白白。

白马公主呢？神经病。

不过眼睛倒是挺漂亮的。像黑夜的兽穿行在城市煌华的灯火。

只留下金色的踪迹。

她的目光看向了我，我好像心里一虚，匆匆离去。

未约而相逢，无意而相遇。

今夕何夕，见此邂逅。

我知道那人对白近乎病态的执着，有天突发奇想问她，“如果纹身不是青黑而是白色，你是不是一定会纹？”沈抚在我耳边的指尖一顿，点了点头，“或许吧。”“……”


	2. 毕业

毕业那天雨雨的天气。

想去救的蝴蝶，扑身大雨。

打了个喷嚏，发现自己被冷醒了。

突突的太阳穴和肿成千层酥的眼皮。叫嚣着昨夜的酩酊大醉以及——

今天的毕业典礼。

天阴沉沉的。厚重的乌云挟裹着所能见到的天日。我听到狭缝中尖叫的寒风。有人说，毕业是明媚的天气里和明媚的人在明媚的青春里告别。

去他妈的感伤文学。

“沈。”远离人群的地方看见了她，招呼了一声。她那黑漾色的干草的头发，即使在人群中也不会错认。她转过身来，看见了我。然后将手中湿濡的圣罗兰从尾撕开，踩灭。“嗯。”

“你穿的像个流浪诗人。”我咧嘴。活的像是与世界无关。“怎么不穿的更特别。”

“不需要。”光线不好，我看不清她那本应是金鬃色的眼睛。带点新西兰风情。衣服倒是格外旧得扎眼的体恤。白得不能再白，洗得不能再洗。

“走吧。要开始了。”

…大学的学习和实践，同学们，为你们…冷风越吹越烈。我看见她干枯的嘴唇蠕动，突出肌肤的颧骨刻画几分苍凉。她来回搓动着有些发僵的手指。我握住她的手。“好像要下大雨了。”在露天的操场享受着最后一场毕业的倾盆大雨。好像是件诗意的麻烦事。她叹了口气，只是抬头望了望天。

…同学们，梦想将在这里启程，愿你们…校领导平翘不分的激昂演讲。人群里寂静的骚动伴随着窸窣的落叶。

所谓毕业，无端欢笑无端哭。


	3. 平凡

“林泠，你是想当平凡人还是精英？”

很多人打小这么问我。即使我们心知肚明，并不是想要真的答案，因为对于小孩那永远不会是选择。永远不会是无奈的难题。

“我想当精英！”

但我们还是一遍遍的去问。一遍遍地，一遍遍，一遍遍。就好像问的不是眼前的孩子，而是当年的自己。

“你想当平凡人还是精英？”“我想当精英。”

我想当精英。

\-------

“林泠。”

“嗯？”我搅动着手里已经发干的拌面，恍恍惚惚。有人三三两两结了酒钱走出帐子，晃晃悠悠，没走两步吐在大马路上。空旷声远远传来。隔壁桌的父亲仍涨红了脸，大声地质问颤抖的儿子。哭声骂声嬉闹声。黑漆麻孔的灯泡里晕出昏黄的光，摇摇欲坠。空气里漂浮的呕吐感令人难以下咽。

沈给我续了酒，“你想当平凡人还是精英？”

我悬在半空的手一顿。“什么意思？”

她向隔壁桌望了望，重复着父亲的话：

你想当平凡人，还是精英？

我从杯底看见自己的眼，乌黑乌黑，不像沈。“就算不想，也只能做平凡人了啊。”我笑笑。

沈直直盯着我。她金鬃色眼眸在暗黄的光线底下格外的亮，鬈密的睫毛一张一翕。我嘬了一口杯里的酒，喉咙有些烧。“咱们这些人的，哪个不是从小被问着长大的。志存高远，从小就为自己是考清华还是考北大而发愁。长大了，真正要考了，才发现还他娘的什么清华北大，拼死拼活就上了个一本线。”

“每个城市里的小孩都是从精英出发，而到达精英的却少之又少。”沈的酒杯见底很快，挑过我未曾动过的拌面，吃的满嘴都是酱料。我撩起刘海揩了揩额前的汗，“你呢。”

“我想做个平凡人。并非是沦落。”沈停下来思考，抽出一支圣罗兰香烟，被我制止。她收回了手，“也不是圣贤，不讲超凡脱俗，淡泊名利。只是做个平凡人，结果总比预期的好。”

“降低目标以求自我安慰？”我咧了咧嘴。

“不。但幸福总能比悲伤挨得过一生。”

帐外的汽车驶过黑夜，是水坑洼洼的雨过的路。


	4. 夜雨

走出帐子的时候昏黄的灯光续了又续，城市阑珊的醒意大半静止。

冬来得快。街上没有什么行人。寒风彻骨。我打了个寒颤，脚步有些醉乱，紧紧圈住沈的手手臂。

“沈。”树影有些摇晃，街道有些扭曲。沈没有说话。好好地圈住我。我们沿大马路往里走。

我抬头望了望什么也没看不见的星空，“我毕业了吗？”

“林泠，你毕业了。”灯光越来越稀疏，我好像已看不清沈的表情。我忽然有些疑惑，是否她是同我一样的悲伤。

我突然笑起来。不知道是不是因为月亮太美，“沈，我想起我们开运动会的季节了，是不是现在？”

“也许是吧。”好像是我在勉强她回忆着。风很冷，把我和沈包在一起的手吹凉了。凉点好，我就想借酒劲撒一次泼，不醉，也要问，也想说。

“我刚进大学的时候，赶上第一次运动会。我确是什么都干不成啊，说是帮不上忙。却硬被拉去凑数跑接力。哈，就我那样的，”我感觉脸有些烧，但又冻得慌。“周围指不定都是些飞毛腿，心里也没个底儿。本来就紧张，还有人抢跑。心里七上八下的。”我忍不住拍掌，“赢了第三！”我听见自己的声音在大街上响得干脆，几近兴奋激动的快要破音。

“我赢了——第三！哈哈”

“哈……”空旷的街道扩散着我一个人的声音，声音。声音。空空如也。空空如也。

人来人去。

“我觉得，我的人生就好像才开始。但是已经结束了。”突然一道响雷，我浑身颤抖。

沈拖着我大步赶往公车站。要下雨了。要下大雨了。

大概是倾盆的那种。

霹雳帕劳。雨染湿沈的头发，她拽着我开始狂奔。雨终于下起来。愈发的大。顷然之间。我的鞋子踩满泥浆，她的外套斑斑落落。本应有公车站的地点早已该拆，太久了。太久了。

我忘了。

这条道路，好像没有起点，也没有终点。

漆黑的尽头涌现点点亮光。在雨里那间能避雨的便利店显得如此朦胧而不真实。沈拉着我的手臂，挤了进去。她拍了拍自己肩上的雨珠。然后顺了顺我湿成海草的发。大概是雨湿了我的发，顺带红了我的眼。

  
“结束的是你的过去。开始的是你的未来。”她叹口气，抱住了在瑟瑟发抖的我。“林泠，没有人可以倒着活。”

“我知道。我知道。起点终点一条线，跑完一圈又一圈。”沈悲切的表情里，看来我的破涕为笑好像没有什么作用。

我们一起再黑压压的人群里躲雨，奔向明天的光。

这一次，没有人抢跑。


	5. 片语

她记得分明。

那是大一新生的一次阅读交流会上。魏青山在灼灼光影下，他的激昂像一团火，翻滚在舌尖。人群是寂静的，然后是发了疯似的。

他演讲的主题——她记得是，

语言的力量。

魏苏苏当年大一，魏青山是代表学生会来给大一新生做的演讲。她不大记得天气，活动场地闷在学校较小的那个礼堂里。讲台背后拉了大红大艳的横幅“大一新生阅读交流会”，象征性的围绕了几钵带有露水的兰草。会场里闹得热烈。

她找了一个算得上僻静的角落，虽然被随之而来的人群填满。明黄的灯光齐排排地亮起来，她看见魏青山已在台上。那个人浑身上下没有什么特点，唯一称的上好看的，大概是眉宇间还存有几分英气。

他劈头提起《金锁记》。会场里便有窸窣窣的人声，议论夹杂了嗤笑。

“什么啊，不会是娘炮吧。”“哈，谁知道。”讲台灯下亮堂堂的映出魏青山，从容的面孔，等待喧然的会场重归平静。

  
他继续说道，《金锁记》中曹七巧的一张嘴，像是一把锐利的孔雀金刀，隔断了与世间的红线，她却又拼命想去找到那丝丝缕缕的联系。遍体鳞伤。她杀了他，杀了他，杀了她，最后杀死了自己。瘦干的皱纹是她的伤痕。了断在了寂寂的床上。她是悲戚的。

“30年来她戴着黄金的枷。她用那沉重的枷角劈杀了几个人，没死的也送了半条命。”

反观张爱玲，又何尝不是拥有一切，却选择了一无所有的人。她鎏金的美，源于她的文字。她让它鲜活，她让它跳出纸页，她让它主宰世界。包括霓喜，包括许小寒，她们的性格是那样的分明。这群女性活在各自的世界里，拥有着各自的人性，刀锋一样的嘴，砍在人心，亦或是软濡人意。她们分明是不同的——却又隐隐透出一样的香。

最后他说，她们都是同一个人，那就是张爱玲。就像一个连环套。她们的力量，就是张爱玲的力量。这剑冲破云霄，直指千年。她的文字将成为人们永恒的执迷不悟的话题。无论是张爱玲，还是施耐庵，亦或是李杜；五千年，亦或是伏羲女娲到如今，有一丝永远未曾断过并且将永远延绵。无非是，语言。

沉寂之后的雷鸣像是到了贝多芬现场。魏苏苏的心跳从速记的笔尖传来，满手是汗。

嘿。那个人明明一无所有，可他有的却足以让自己全身出汗。那大概就是所谓的——

语言的力量了吧。


	6. 刑香

凉薄的春夜，里。

风吹了一地的刑香，吹落在乜斜的青灰的合上的石板。

英雄在黑夜里长眠。紫刑燃烧成一条红绯的去路。

那不是什么英雄。那却是她一个人的英雄。

父亲。

她没有见过自己的母亲。那个幻想中大波浪卷的头发和红色的指甲。除了在她的肚子里。她确是没有再见过她。她小，便一遍遍地问。后来明白，便再也没有开口。

她的英雄在她身边就好，她倒是可以独占这个人哩！

就像不曾拥有，也不曾遗憾失去。

在她面前他总笑着。尽管他只是个被老板压迫的微薪的小职员。该给的他却一样没少给过。她记得他有好几年不曾买过新衣服，那几年他带着自己去五花八门的游乐场，去风光无限的地方。在起起落落的升降飞机上，她骑在他肩上咯咯的笑；在哐啷哐啷的火车上，他拍死吓得自己哇哇爪爪乱跳的蟑螂；在光影缠绵的旋转木马；在乒里蹦隆的碰碰车；在泥鳅总是逮不住的田野；在青烟缭绕的云顶；在白橡的沙滩；在亲吻海豚的水族馆；在喂喂白花鸽的动物园……他是个好人，她因为他从不感受到悲伤；他是个英雄，他为她背负了所有悲伤。

可是他也走了。终是留她一人。不复含笑。

终于这一次，要我扛下你留下的所有悲伤。

我怪你。

怪你为何，为何不等我。

等我的再一次拥抱，等我的再一次微笑。

我爱你。

“林泠。夜深了。”

春深了。去的时候小心被花妖迷了去路。

“走吧。”

风吹了一地的刑香，吹落在乜斜的青灰的寂寂的石板。

那上面刻了几个字：

“再见了，我的英雄。”


	7. 告别

魏苏苏看见林泠放下一束娇艳的红，在满满席上的白玫瑰与黄菊间。

林泠说，她没看见过他的婚礼。甚至，也许，他没有过婚礼。那么，至少，至少。她要任性地给他一个葬礼。

魏苏苏坐在众人之间，参加这场特别的，一无所有的葬礼——没有司仪，没有画面，没有生平。他们都坐在砂色的独椅。只有满席的宾客送来的花，一张小小的林泠和他灿烂的合照，未点着的红白烛，以及背景放着的恰巧四月的明快的音乐。除此以外，一无所有。

甚至连葬礼的气氛，也是没有。

会场里的音乐好像是无声的。沉默呵，沉默呵。

这使魏苏苏忍不住神游。她忽的是想到鲁迅先生在《记念刘和珍君》里的话：虽然于死者毫不相干，但在生者，却大抵只能如此而已。倘使我能够相信真有所谓“在天之灵”，那自然可以得到更大的安慰，——但是，现在，却只能如此而已。

但是，现在，却只能如此而已。

于她的父亲而言，这又有什么意义呢？虽然他的父亲并不是于世人多么伟大的人物，像是刘和珍君，但于逝者，大概都是相同的罢？无论是写些文字纪念，亦或是这样的葬礼。只能大概是对逝者相信的在天之灵，对生者的安慰罢了。即使没有，但是，现在。

却只能如此而已。

除此之外，还能做些什么呢？

魏苏苏料想到林泠大概也是说不出话来，像那书中所说，她又还有什么可说的呢？有罢，大抵也是一言难尽；没有罢，该说的早已说尽。

林泠上去点燃了红红白白的蜡烛，曲子快完了。烛焰剽蜷了花瓣。她似乎不怎么在意。

她便是始终没再说一句话。

曲尽了。

人散了。

人散了吗？


	8. 欲望

“沈”我懒懒靠在她怀里，她靠在沙发怀里。牛皮舒展着她的脊背，而她的瘦骨膈应着我的皮。她叼着烟，扫了我一眼，并未答话。我伸手去够她落日余霞一样的眼睛，她无奈地取下烟，躲闪开来。

可惜我从来都不喜欢顺她的意。一袭不成有二不行自有三四五六七。

我粗鲁的行为终于使我们双双滚抱在地毯上，她的后背发出提琴般低沉的鸣怆，笔记本电脑被抛弃在一旁。她被我压在身下，也不生气。只手高举着烟，另一只手顺着我的头发。“你知不知道你的行为挺傻逼的？”

我咧嘴，“是挺傻逼的。放纵一个傻逼胡闹，你也挺傻逼的。”

“我不是傻逼。不一样，”她一本正经道，“我是被傻逼逼的。”

我看向她的眼睛。它在阳光下呈现出一种令人恍惚的香槟色，却比夜里耀眼的侵略性更让人沉迷。我把下巴搁在她的锁骨上，感受着她的触碰。她的指关节刻了薄茧，烙在我的后颈。被她触碰过的每一寸肌肤、每一个细胞好似重新舒展开来，焕发生机。

这是属于沈的魔法。

我把头深埋进她的肩窝，贪婪的享用着她颈间的二手烟。我抬起头来，与她对视。她看看我，我看看她。我闻到海水浴盐的气息从她发间传来。

父亲过世后，我搬来和她一起住。几大箱行李和一个活生生的人，一起惊喜的出现在沈的家门口，就在葬礼的第二天早上。我露出招牌假笑，她只是点燃一支烟，随之让开一条路。她什么也没问，我什么也没说。我对她的工作不甚了解，更多的时候是我趴在沙发左边狂草手柄，而她能在我因激烈奋斗而摇晃个不停的沙发右边镇定的工作。

我还记得其他人第一次来她家的时候，觉得到了葬礼现场。一个人生活，房间设计白到发亮，布置井井有条，规整到重度强迫症患者满意。没有欲求。她的内里和她的皮囊完全是相反的两套，有着最漂亮的皮囊，性感的气质，眼神中却没有渴望。

后来每次到访，我都为她的家里带来一支格格不入的红玫瑰。

她虽然不说什么，但每次总插在向阳的花瓶里。

既然你没有欲望，那我来成为你的欲望。

“我想听你奏小提琴。”我突兀的开口，打破沉默。

“揍，”玻璃外的阳光爬到我的脸上，似乎使她晃了晃眼。沈终于把空烧殆尽的尸体送进烟灰缸，“你想怎么揍，下勾拳还是飞身踢。”

我从沈身上爬起来，以一种关爱智障的目光居高临下的同情她，随后又秒换上一幅乞讨的神色。“赏个脸呗？沈大艺术家？”

沈推开我，慢悠悠的从地毯上爬起来。我满心欢喜的在沙发就坐，准备欣赏一场私人盛大的免费演出。她转手却点燃又一根烟，吐出一口仙气。我被呛得直想翻白眼，沈却坏心地笑了，“我不。”

跟没脾气的人，即使有天大的火，也无处可施。我又转回来，对上沈不多情的侧脸。仿佛刚才的一笑只是我一厢情愿的幻觉。她的脸带点日落斑驳的细影，像是金羽归根于地。

我望向向阳的花瓶，红玫瑰恰开的正好。


	9. 疯子

沈洗完澡出来，脖颈搭一条半长毛巾，抬手擦着湿漉漉的头发。她抬手把前额挡脸的碎发一撩，露出那狭长而慵懒的眼眸。

乌云托月。我想。

“到你了。”沈抬了抬下颌，让出浴室的光明大道。水珠从她发梢滑落，经过嶙峋的颈项，然后在锁骨踟躇不前。我打趣地盯着她，“白色还是黑色？”

她挑了挑眉，戏谑而下流地看了我一眼，“红色。”

“噗咳咳。”我放下手中的水杯，朝她毕恭毕敬作了一揖。“我去了。”

空高低的后果是浴霸离得极近，像阳炎七月的刑场。放水的一瞬间热气蒸腾，恍惚如笼中虾。我想回忆和父亲做过的事，和朋友鬼混的日子，但又什么都捉不到，记不清。只听见了楼道外的去了又回的脚步，听见了换气扇一遍一遍的簌簌；听见了水流拍打在肉体的沉闷，听见了浴盐摩擦过肌肤的吟吟。听见……

咚咚。

“？”

“手机忘里面了。”

“门没锁。”

听见了门锁的咔哒一声，闷热瞬间离我而去。我在光辉敞亮的浴室里，她在昏暗寥寥的客厅中。沈反手带上门锁。冷风与热汽针锋相对，烟草与浴盐短兵相接。

我抬眼看向沈，对上她同样不闪避的目光。我才发现无论看多少次，无论是否水气氤氲，对那双金鬃色的眼睛，我永无餍足。

“我冷。”我垂下眼，盯着她又再次被水打湿的袖口。沈什么也没说，只是覆身环抱住我。她的下颌轻轻抵住我的肩，像小心翼翼落在栏杆上的蝴蝶。衬衫的粗糙大概磨红了胸膛，而我却像树懒攀住了救命稻草。我扣住她落单的手，尚未离散的热气从指缝相接的地方传来。那些泛白从关节延伸到指甲，只在此刻不情不愿地透出些许活人应该有的红润。

沈的铃声在此刻并不突兀的响起。之所以说并不突兀，也独独是因为那是舒伯特的小夜曲。

我梦醒般松开她的手，“你电话响了。”开口是意料外的沙哑。

沈没有答复。吐息在交缠的颈项间变得冗长而炽热。突如其来的玫瑰的香气馥郁的无可复加，好似暗中流动的欲望被突然唤醒。任何青涩便再也掩盖不住其狰狞的面庞。沈忽然起身，牵着我的手单膝跪下。淋浴的水流不断地打在她的头发上，她的吐字均匀地打在我的手背上。

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”

我望向沈，她的眼中不再只有漫无边际的白。而那香气自她而来。沈含笑的眼眸煽动着我的心脏，好似霸道的要我身心都随她共舞。

“乐意至极。”我笑。

两个疯子在跳一曲漫长的华尔兹。在没有落地窗前，在没有圆穹顶下；没有红酒香槟，没有晚宴假面。有的不过是灼热的浴霸顶光，逼仄的浴室舞台，别人乐此不疲打来的铃声奏乐，楼道外嘈杂的人声赞美。一个衣冠整整，一个浑身赤裸；一个完全不会跳舞，另一个不知道学没学过。直到一个人的水温打湿两个人的头发，一个人的泡沫流到两个人的脚尖，未曾停歇。

一个疯子是残次品的话，两个疯子算不算天造地设呢？

这场梦，接着做也不错。


End file.
